moonlightdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Corwell
Corwell is the capital of the Corwell Supremacy, an empire spanning the Island of Gwynneth located on the cliffs overlooking the Corwell Firth. Corwell is bordered to the north by the Gwynnethi Highlands and the Peninsula Plains to the south. The main southern road that extends from Pontswain to Kingsbay is the primary land route into the city, though a considerable amount of traffic comes in through the sea. The most notable feature of Corwell is its famed Coral Palace, where until recently the Corwell Queen ruled the empire from. The city underwent a massive cultural shift following the events of the Battle of Corwell, during which the Corwell Queen died and Princess Telyn ascended to the throne. Corwell is primarily known for its art, architecture and culture, as well as being the center of politics and the seat of the Supremacy's military. History Pre-Unification Before the Corwell Queen united the cities of Gwynneth and destroyed the Elf Lords and the cult of Orcus on the island, Corwell was a non-descript hilly stretch of land that overlooked the Corwell Firth. Before Corwell was founded the firth was not named, or if it was the old name for this area was lost to history. War of the Elf Lords During the War of the Elf Lords, the site that would eventually sprout into the city of Corwell was a military camp. The Corwell Queen picked this spot due to its easily defensible position with the highlands to the north and the sea cliffs to the west. For the first decade or so (from about 450-480 DR) Corwell was little more than a collection of semi-permanent tents and structures that housed refugees liberated from the Elf Lords. The first permanent structure built in Corwell was a stone longhouse that the Corwell Queen built as a sort of gubernatorial headquarters. During harsh winters or particularly heavy storms the old long house was used as an emergency shelter. The long house stood more or less unchanged until the Battle of Corwell during which time it was destroyed. War of Unification After the last of the Elf Lords were purged from the island, the Corwell Queen set out to unify the island. During this period, she brought masons and other laborers to begin the building of a more permanent settlement on this site. Legends maintain that during this period, the Corwell Queen used her god-like magics to raise an island out of the sea just past the cliffs and crafted the Coral Palace out of stone she transmuted herself from the air. Whether or not this legend was true the Coral Palace was completed and dedicated in 500 DR, the same date the Corwell Supremacy was declared complete. Thousand Years' Peace After the War of Unification the Supremacy continued on with few notable conflicts for about a thousand years. During this period the city grew into the sparkling metropolis it was before the Battle of Corwell. Early in the cities development the Dock Ward was built, allowing easier maritime travel between Corwell and the coastal cities in the north of the island. The Gate ward was also an early addition to the city, being the original districted built in the city. By the time of the Corwell Civil war, the cities population maxed out around 25,000 permanent inhabitants. Corwell Civil War When the Corwell Civil War broke out, many of the more affluent residents of Corwell went north to avoid the conflict. Although no significant battles or fighting took place in Corwell. After the war the population stagnated a bit but the city was largely unchanged. Battle of Corwell The Battle of Corwell was a sudden and short conflict that occurred very suddenly on the Tarsakh 27, 1490 DR. On the evening of Tarsakh 27, the Dream Team arrived in the city behind a mass of refugees from the southern cities. They met with Princess Telyn and attempted to warn her of a coming threat. That evening, both Orcus and the forces of Asmodeus converged on the city, laying waste to the walls and outer farms. The demon and devil arms created two massive scars on the outskirts of Corwell known now as the Demons' Scar and the Devils' Scar. Demons and devils alike rushed the city, killing thousands of citizens and leveling large portions of the city. Many structures, including several museums and famed public buildings were reduced to rubble. During the attack, the Dream Team made their way to the Coral Palace, aided by Princess Telyn and confronted the Corwell Queen. The Queen and the Dream Team fought, but the ensuing battle laid waste to the southern tower and caused hundreds of thousands of gold worth of damage to the palace. The Battle was finally ended when the Dream Team combined the Feyheart, the source of the Corwell Queen's power, with the Essence of the Feywild to reform The Feywild, one third of the being known as Toril. Several notable figures perished during the battle, including Corwellian General Andalwe and the Corwell Queen. Cyllel Shadowleaf, Prince Lysander, and Hadley Harrington, however Cyllel, Lysander, and Hadley were resurrected with the use of a limited wish provided by the Feywild. Reconstruction Over the next year, Queen Telyn Corwell focused her efforts on rebuilding the city and ensuring the safety of the remaining cities in the empire. Due to political instability throughout the island the rebuilding process has been slow, with many of the buildings still under construction a year after the Battle of Corwell. The most notable addition is that, by popular demand a statue of jutting coral was erected over the site of the old long house to commemorate the lives lost during the Battle of Corwell. __FORCETOC__